1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a field of organic chemistry and organic light emitting diode materials. More specifically, the present invention is the development of a host material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) have been widely developed for flat panel display, and are moving fast towards solid state lighting (SSL) applications. It is generally considered that a white OLED device needs to achieve power efficiency >100 lm/w with color rendering index (CRI)>70 and operating time >10,000 hours @ 1000 cd/cm2 to be qualified as SSL applications. In order to improve the power efficiency of OLED devices and extend the operational lifetime, development of high performance host materials with high T1 energy and high bipolar mobilities is necessary.
Thus there is a need for a host material exhibiting improved power efficiency for use in OLED devices.